gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Faction
|price = $36,000 (GTA Online) (Benny's Original Motor Works) }} The Willard Faction is a two-door coupé found in Grand Theft Auto IV, and was later added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Faction is designed as a 1980's American sports coupe, depicted with a T-Top roof and front end fog lights. Some Factions are also equipped with a small hood scoop. The Faction resembles a (similar to the Majestic in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). Details and portions of the design take cues from the . The Faction appears with many minor cosmetic accessories and adjustments: *A version with a primary-coloured roof and glass T-top. *A version with a secondary coloured roof and glass T-top. *A version with a primary coloured roof and solid T-top. *A version with a secondary coloured roof and solid T-top. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car retains its design from Grand Theft Auto IV, using the original box design, and sharing the same influence. The design is higher quality because of GTA V s enhanced graphics and textures. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Powered by a turbocharged V8 engine, the Faction is a fun car to drive with a high-torque engine up front. Combined with the FR drivetrain, handbrake turns are smooth yet controllable. The brakes have good stopping ability. Its top speed is reached fairly quickly thanks to its light body weight. True to its badges, the Faction is powered by a single overhead camshaft turbocharged V8, pushing 400HP. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car is powered by a hefty single overhead camshaft turbocharged V8 with a large air intake centralized on the engine bay. Just like its badges state, a turbocharger is present to the bottom left of the engine. The car has average performance. The Faction's acceleration is pretty slow and poor for its class, yet still has enough power to backfire when revved, despite this, the car's power is unable to allow good take-off and traction is minimal; the car struggles to drive up gradients more than around 30 degrees. Its top speed is acceptable, and is very similar to its IV generation. Braking is also average, nothing too special but enough to bring the heavy car to a stop in an acceptable amount of time, being much better than the GTA IV variant. The normal version of the Faction is not advised for long-term usage because this vehicle is extremely sensitive to minor imperfections in the road, and has a tendency to be sent into the air because of an imperfection, especially curbs. The engine sound is rather unique, in that it shares elements (such as the backfiring stages and high-revving stages) from the Dukes, but also has the low-revving/idle sound similar to that of the Blade and Buccaneer. Purchasing a big-bore exhaust will make the engine sound more powerful, as well as giving the car much more horsepower and making the engine sound very similar to the Marshall's. GTA Online Overview Turbocharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Faction-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This car can also be customized at Benny's Original Motor Works. It can be upgraded to the Faction Custom or the Faction Custom Donk. *Prices are estimated based on the pricing structure of similar vehicles, and has not yet been confirmed Online. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' FactionSolidRoofPrimary-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a primary coloured roof and solid T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FactionGlassTTop-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a primary coloured roof and glass T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FactionSolidRoofSecondary-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a secondary coloured roof and solid T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FactionGlassRoofSecondary-GTAIV-front.png|A Faction with a secondary coloured roof and glass T-Top in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Majestic(Faction)-wrecked.png|A wrecked Faction. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Benny'sOriginalMotorWorks-UpgradeFactionCustom-GTAO.png|Upgrading the Faction to the Faction Custom at Benny's Original Motor Works. Faction-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Faction on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns commonly across Alderney and Broker. *Driving a Sabre or Ruiner will make the Faction spawn more frequently. *Spawns in traffic during multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Purchasable from Benny's website for $36,000 (enhanced version only). Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Gerald owns a green Fraction as seen in It's a G Thing. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Faction fetching $1,800. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The two default radio stations in the Faction are: **''GTA IV: Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. **GTA Online: TBA *Beater Sabres in GTA IV seem to have been repaired using parts from the Faction, including a cowl induction hood. ''Grand Theft Auto Online *The Faction in GTA Online retains the rear license plate surround label "Liberty City Willard", most likely symbolizing that this could be a special vehicle imported from Liberty City. See Also *Faction Custom - Custom lowrider variant. *Faction Custom Donk - Custom hi-rider variant. *Majestic - A very similar vehicle to the Faction, featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }} de:Faction (IV) es:Faction fr:Faction pl:Faction sv:Faction Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V